Móvil
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: ¡Tú y esa manía de no poseer celular! Brooklyn x Mystel x Zeo Frienship Ligero Shonen-ai


**₪ Móvil ₪**

**Titulo:** Móvil (Celular)

**Autora:** Ratekahinashysu-KxR

**Genero:** Frienship, Humor, posible ligero Shonen-ai

**Notas:** Ps…. Esto se me ocurrío cuando leía un libro que no tiene nada que evr con este fic realmente xD! Solo que jeje el personaje de dicho libro NUNCA usaba celular y su esposa se la pasaba recriminandole eso, así que me pareció gracioso pensar ese tipo de situación con los siguientes personajes de Beyblade xD.. Disfruten del fic y no olviden de dejar su humilde review n.n

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío si no de Takao Aoki

**Summary:** ¡Tú y esa manía de no poseer celular[Brooklyn x Mystel x Zeo [Frienship [Ligero Shonen-ai

**₪ Móvil ₪**

Llevaba horas esperándole. Ya había hablado a toda persona que conocía y que creía que podría decirle donde se encontraba. Pero nada. Solo Kami-sama (1) sabría donde se encontraba.

Faltaba menos de 15 minutos para que dieran las once de la noche.

-Esto es raro… el no suele llegar a casa después de las diez –Dice el pelinaranja que ya llevaba horas rondando por la puerta

¡Ni una sola llamada¡Ni una! Y ni siquiera podía hablarle a su celular porque… no tenía.

-¡Ahh¡Cuando llegue lo voy a horcar con mis propias manos! –Decía ya pasando de la preocupación a la cólera

Ahora ya eran las once y lentamente la puerta se iba abriendo

-Jaja… shhhh… no hay que hacer ruido –Decía en voz baja, entrando completamente a la casa

Pero en ese preciso momento las luces de la morada que estaban apagadas se prenden enseguida, dejando ver la silueta de un pelinaranja bastante molesto junto al interruptor de luz.

-Eh… Broo puedo explicarlo –Estaba apunto de excusarse el recién llegado, pero el oji-verde le interrumpió

-No me importan tus excusas, bien sabes que a donde sea que vayas me tienes que avisar ¡Al menos me hubieras dejado una nota! –Luego se llevo una mano a la cara para acariciarse la sien de la cabeza

-Creo, que mejor te veo otro día Mystel, parece que tienes cosas que arreglar con tu amigo –Hablo el acompañante del rubio, que también había entrado a la casa. Le otorgo un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se retiro.

Mystel cerró la puerta y se giro para volver a ver al pelinaranja. Quizá si fue algo desconsiderado al no haberle avisado que saldría con Zeo ese día ¡Pero no fue su culpa! El pelinaranja también quien sabe donde se había metido esa mañana.

-Supongo… Qué un "Lo siento" no basta ¿Verdad? –Pregunto tímidamente. A veces le asustaba mucho cuando el pelinaranja se enojaba.

-No, no basta –Dice mordaz –Y dudo mucho que realmente lo sientas –Termino por decir fríamente, saliendo del pasillo para adentrarse a la cocina

Mystel le siguió con la mirada y finalmente se decidió por ir al mismo sitio que el inglés. Aunque era algo riesgoso. La cocina… un lugar donde hay muchos objetos filosos que pueden usar en su contra…

Sudo nervioso ante la idea de que Brooklyn de tan enojado que estaba le clavase un cuchillo de verdad… No era la primera vez que lo hacía… ¡Pero es que nunca antes tuvo la necesidad de decirle a alguien donde estaba, que hacía, a donde iría! No era su culpa…

-Brooklyn… -Le llamo quedamente, comenzando acercarse a él.

-Ya me tienes harto –Dijo de repente, sorprendiendo bastante a Mystel -¡Tú y tu manía de no poseer celular! –

-Pero Broo… -De nuevo iba a excusarse, pero el oji-esmeralda le interrumpió

-¡Se acabo Mystel! –Volvió a gritarle -¡Quieras o no, vas a comenzar a tener el habito de llevar siempre contigo un celular! –Y ante aquella orden, una ligera gotita de sudor le descendió por la nuca

Bueno… al menos fue una suerte para él, pensaba el rubio. Igual tal vez tener un celular no iba a ser tan malo, la cosa era que todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a los muchos aparatos modernos que en Egipto no hay.

A primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente fueron a una tiendan para comprar aquel aparato practico de comunicación. Era una ganancia doble para ambos, así Brooklyn no se preocupaba y Mystel no tendría porque luego lidiar con el inglés enfadado.

-¡Por fin tienes un celular! –Exclama feliz el pelinaranja

-Si que alegría –Dijo Mystel no compartiendo la misma felicidad que el inglés

-¿Y ahora que te pasa? –Detuvo su andar, volteando a ver al rubio

-Tu bien sabes que no se como usar las cosas tecnológicas, casi me matas hace dos semanas por casi explotar la sala cuando intente programar la video casetera –Inflo sus mejillas formando un puchero. Brooklyn intentaba no reírse por esa mueca.

-Ya, ya, esa vez no vi mi error de haberte dejado solo con ese trabajo –Y aquello le había sonado a ofensa al egipcio –Pero esta vez yo te voy a ayudar a usarlo –Sonrió dulcemente, el rubio solo suspiro resignado.

_**Día uno…**_

-Aquí dice que debes prenderlo con el botón rojo que tiene el simbolito de un teléfono rayado –Le decía Brooklyn a Mystel quien solo apretaba botones por apretar -¡Ah¡Dame eso! –Le arrebata el aparato y busca el dichoso botón, enseñándoselo y luego lo encendió

Desde aquel problema que se toparon con el celular desde que lo sacaron de su caja le siguieron muchos otros más. Fue un lío enseñarle a Mystel como después de marcar los números llamar a alguien, o guardar ese mismo número en la memoria del aparato, también fue todo un lío el que sépase buscar ese número que finalmente pudo guardar. Y enseñarle a mandar mensajes…. ¡Por Kami-sama! Fue toda una pesadilla para el pelinaranja…

_**Día dos…**_

Luego de que el día anterior se la pasaron configurando el dichoso celular, finalmente lo lograron. Ya más o menos Mystel sabía usarlo. Eso para el pelinaranja le era irrelevante, solo le interesaba que aprendiera a mandar mensajes, contestar llamadas y a llamar, nada más.

Ahora el rubio se encontraba sentado en un banquito de un parque, no muy lejos de su hogar que compartía con Brooklyn. Él y Zeo habían acordado verse ahí, aunque el peliverde ya llevaba 5 minutos de retraso.

-Bueno… no lo quiero precisamente por su puntualidad –Pensó en voz alta soltando una ligera risilla, cuando el nuevo aparato que le compró Brooklyn sonó. Lo saco de su toga y contesto -¿Bueno?

_-¡Mystel! Menos mal, es bueno saber que esas horas contigo en la madrugada enseñándote como usar el móvil si valieron la pena_ –Suspiro al final de alivio _-¿Todavía sigues en el parque¿Ya llegó ese tal Zei¿Y cuanto tiempo vas a estar con él? Recuerda que tienes que regresar a las diez y…._ –Siguió hablando el inglés, mientras Mystel solo colocaba cara de fastidio cada vez que le decía todo eso

-¡Broo! –Le grito para que parase de hablar –En primera no se llama Zei, se llama ZEO, Z-E-O, ZEO, en segunda no se cuanto tiempo voy a tardar con el, quizá llegue a las once igual que ayer y… -Ahora el interrumpido fue el, pues el pelinaranja volvió hablar

-_Te estoy diciendo que tienes que volver a las diez, tienes que irme acompañar a ir a recoger a Hitoshi al aeropuerto_ –

-Está bien… -Dijo no muy convencido, peor ya sabía que con Brooklyn no se puede discutir

-_Bien, nos vemos, adiós_ –Y cuelga

-Pensé que nunca colgaría –Murmuro para si y luego el celular vuelve a sonar, contesta extrañado -¿Bueno?

_-¿Todavía no llega?_ –

-No… Broo no paso ni medio minuto desde que me llamaste –Le dice, pero el pelinaranja parece no haberle oído

-_Que irresponsable… te hace esperar, yo que tu ya lo habría…_ -Y no pudo seguir hablando, pues el rubio le interrumpió

-Adiós Brooklyn, ya llego Zeo, te veo en casa, bye –Y sin que el oji-verde pueda decir algo más, colgó y fue corriendo abrazar al peliverde

_**Día tres…**_

-_Tendrás cuidado_ –

-Si –

-_No hables con extraños_-

-Si –

-_No aceptes nada de gente extraña_ –

-Si –

Llevaba diciéndole desde hace mínimo una hora cada precaución que debía tener. Como si el fuera un niño chiquito al que se le tiene que estar recordando eso diariamente.

-_Y usa condón si lo vas a ser con Zei_ –Ese comentario hizo sonrojar mucho al rubio

-¡Broo! –Le dice en reproche –Apenas llevo conociéndolo una semana y además, se llama ZeO, ya te lo había dicho –Le recuerda –Bueno, tengo que colgar, adiós, nos vemos en casa –Y colgó

Pasó menos de 5 segundos antes de que el celular volviese a sonar, contesto ya sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-¿Y ahora? –Pregunta algo cansado

_-¿Llevas dinero? Ten cuidado, no te vayan a robar la cartera_ –

-Si, lo sé, bye –Y cuelga de nuevo

Y ahora ni esos hermosos cinco segundos, en tan solo un segundo el pelinaranja marco de nuevo, Mystel ya no tenía ganas de escuchar al pelinaranja, por lo que arrojo lejos el celular. Afortunadamente o más bien para su desgracia, alguien logró atrapar el aparato antes de que cayese al suelo y se rompiera.

-¿Nuevo juguete¿Y ya quieres destruirlo? –Dice de manera divertida, tomando asiento junto al oji-azul y entregándole el celular

-Es que ya me estaba desesperando –Intenta excusarse, pero el peliverde solo emboza una sonrisa

-Se preocupa por ti, eso es lindo –Se acerca al egipcio y deposita un beso en su mejilla

-Lo sé… pero a veces es asfixiante –Hace un puchero

-Puede que lo sea… ¿Pero no ves que tiene miedo? –

-¿Miedo de qué? –Ante esa respuesta, Zeo sonríe de lado

-¿Cómo que miedo a que? –Se acerca a Mystel, apegando su cuerpo al del menor –Pues a que alguien te _coma_ –Dice cerca de su oreja –O quizá… a que yo te _coma_ –Aprisiona el cartílago del rubio, mordiéndolo ligeramente

Mystel se ruborizo completamente y justo en ese momento, el celular volvió a sonar. Contesto e intentaba alejar al peliverde de él.

-¿Bueno? –Contesto, en su voz se delataba que hacía esfuerzo de algo

_-¿Mystel? Te oyes raro ¿Estas bien?_ –Como ya se lo esperaba el rubio, se trataba de Brooklyn

-No te preocupes…. Estoy… bien –Le da un ligero codazo al peliverde que prácticamente se le quería encimar encima y aplastarlo con su peso

-_Bueno… este, solo llamaba para avisarte que saldré con Hitoshi, así que si no estoy en casa ya sabes porque es, no creo tardar mucho, pero igual te aviso, bye_ –Y cuelga

-Uff… -Soltó un suspiro de alivio, guardo el celular y miro con reproche al mayor – ¿No vez que hablaba por celular? Además¡Estamos en publico! –Le reclamo

_**Día cuatro…**_

-¡No contesta su celular! –Decía un alterado pelinaranja

-Calma te, seguramente esta en el cine o en algún lugar donde no puede contestar –Intentaba tranquilizarle Hitoshi

-No entiendes Hitoshi, desde que le regale el móvil siempre me contesta, ya sea de buenas o no, me contesta o me manda tan siquiera un mensaje, pero esta vez ¡Nada¡Nada de nada! –

-Quizá esta ocupado, no puedes alterarte porque no te conteste una vez –Dice el peliazul tranquilamente

-¿Qué no puedo alterarme¡Hitoshi! –Dice su nombre con reclamo –Es que hablamos de Mystel, Mystel, el chico tan pequeño, frágil y fácil de violar, no hablamos de Garland o Moses¡Hablamos de Mystel! –

-Si te oyera Mystel, seguro te mataría –Murmuro el mayor

-¡Seguro lo secuestraron unos violadores y ahora quien sabe que cosas turbias le estarán haciendo! –

-Broo, no seas… -No término de hablar, porque el inglés comenzó de nuevo

-Quizá… -Dudo por un segundo –Quizá finalmente la vecina logró engañar a Mystel y ahora ella y sus amigas acosan al pobre –Podía cara lastimera

-Por favor Brooklyn –Dijo, pero el pelinaranja le ignoraba

-¡Ya se! Seguro lo secuestro ese rubio americano Max –Menciono, elevando su dedo índice al cielo –Tal vez quiere la revancha con él, como empataron –Seguía sacando sus propias conclusiones

-¿Por qué todas tus suposiciones terminan en secuestros? –Pregunto Hitoshi dándose cuenta de que siempre terminaba en que Mystel era secuestrado

-Eh… -Dándose cuenta de ello, no supo que decir y se mantuvo callado

En ese preciso momento el teléfono de la casa sonó, Brooklyn ya de lo alterado que estaba se tiro pecho tierra, mientras Hitoshi se le quedo viendo raro por un segundo y luego fue a contestar.

-¿Diga? –

_-¿Hitoshi? Hola, oye ¿No esta Broo por ahí?_ –Se trataba de Mystel

-Si, pero esta tirado ahora en el piso ¿Quieres decirle algo? –

-_Eh… si, dile que si no le pude contestar fue porque me encontraba nadando con Zeo en la piscina pública, y segundo que no le pude mandar un mensaje porque ya no tengo crédito_ –

-Bien, yo se lo digo –Ya estaba apunto de colgar, cuando deserto -¿Algo más? –

-_Mmm… si, dile que hoy me quedare en casa de Zeo a dormir, que mañana en la mañana vuelvo, es todo, gracias por decirle Hitoshi, bye, bye_ –Se despide y cuelga

-¿Y¿Quién era? –Pregunta el pelinaranja, levantándose de ahí

-Era Mystel –Eso le hizo acercársele de inmediato –Y dijo que no contestaba porque estaba ocupado nadando, no te mando un mensaje porque ya no tenía crédito y que se queda a dormir en casa de Zeo –Una ligera gotita de sudor descendió de la nuca del inglés -¿Lo vez? Te alteraste en vano… Mystel no fue secuestrado, ni nada por el estilo –

_**Día cinco…**_

-Oye Broo –Le llama Mystel quien tenía su celular en la mano y entraba a la cocina donde se encontraba el pelinaranja cocinando

-Dime –Siguió enfocando su mirada en el platillo que hacía

-Desde que me diste el celular y llevo tiempo viviendo contigo me he preguntado… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Digo… no es que no lo aprecie, en serio –Comenzó a decir el rubio, tomando asiento en el comedor de la cocina

Brooklyn al escuchar la pregunta estuvo apunto de tirarlos fideos del spaghetti al suelo. Pero se repuso instantáneamente. Era muy buena pregunta, el quería mucho al rubio, pero hasta donde sabía era por la amistad que tienen, de muchos años.

Aunque debía admitir que si se ponía algo celoso cuando algún chico o chica se intentaba propasar con Mystel. Y no es que le quisiese de un modo diferente a la amistad al rubio, simplemente que Mystel era alguien a quien apreciaba mucho y debía cuidarle, como su mejor amigo que es.

-Eh Broo, sigo aquí –Le llamo Mystel, en vista de que su amigo se había perdido en quien sabe que parte de su mente

-Ah… lo siento, pensaba jeje… -Se rió nerviosamente –Bueno… pues te lo di para que no me este preocupando por ti –

-¿Pero por qué¿Qué crees tú también que me va a pasar? –

-Pues te puede pasar muchas cosas ¿Sabes? –Deja de hacer lo que hacía y se va a sentar junto a él –Y no quiero que te pase nada, porque te aprecio mucho

-Ya estoy grande, no necesito que me cuiden, gracias por la preocupación, pero no puedes estarme llamando tanto igual, necesito mi espacio –

-Ya, ya entendí, te dejare de acosar tanto –Agacha la cabeza apenado

-Bueno… puedes acosarme uno que otro día –Brooklyn elevo la cabeza y le abraza –Pero solo uno que otro día ¡eh! –

-Si, si, ahora déjame continuo la cena, que si no tu, Hitoshi y yo pasaremos hambre –Deshizo el abrazo que compartía con el menor y siguió con su labor

-Bien, voy a recargar el celular –Y sale de la cocina

_**Unos días después**_

Todo había marchado a la perfección entre Brooklyn y Mystel. Como había prometido Masefield sus llamadas hacía el egipcio disminuyeron, dándole así su espacio. Mientras por parte de Mystel, su relación con Zeo iba progresando. Ahora eran novios.

Fue por eso que un día, aprovechando que igual estaba Hitoshi, lo presento como tal. Por parte del peliazul le felicito y estrecho la mano de ambos, al parecer el lo había tomado bien, ojalá se pudiera decir lo mismo por parte del inglés.

No le gusto mucho la idea de que ese sujeto, el tal "_Zeo_" fuese la pareja de Mystel, de nuevo esos celos hacía su persona, pero es que no podía evitarlo, no conocía del todo al peliverde, apenas y lo había visto en escasos momentos; por lo que no le tenía confianza por ello.

Pero no se lo demostró. Por educación se levanto del sofá, felicito a Mystel y apenas y le dirigió mirada al peliverde, por lo que Zeo se dio completamente cuenta de que no lo quería que se entrometiera entre su relación con Brooklyn.

-¿Y¿Cómo van las cosas con tu amigo? –Pregunto con suma curiosidad Zeo. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que algún día lo aceptase, porque no le gustaba tener que "_raptar_" a Mystel para estar con él. Aunque era divertido.

-Bien… he logrado que Broo recuerde tu nombre–Dijo con pésame. Una gotita de sudor descendió de la nuca del peliverde.

Ambos se encontraban en el banquillo de un parque, el mismo donde usualmente se citan para ir luego a un lado a pasear. Y es que ahí fue donde se vieron por primera vez.

-Bueno… ¿Y hoy donde quiere ir mi Horus (2)? –Le pregunto al rubio mientras le abrazaba

-Eh… -Se sonrojo ligeramente por el abrazo, todavía le apenaba las muestras de afecto que le daba el peliverde –No se… ¿Podemos ir a un parque de diversiones? –Pregunto, temiendo que la respuesta fuera no

-¡Claro! Si es lo que quiere mi Horus, se hace –Y le besa la mejilla

_**En otro lado…**_

-Te digo que no me da confianza –Decía Brooklyn a Hitoshi. Finalmente había decidido decirle a alguien lo que pensaba del peliverde y quien mejor persona que a su entrenador y amigo Hitoshi Kinomiya.

-¿Y ahora que tienes en contra del novio de Mystel? Yo ya lo conocí, es simpático –Le decía el mayor de los Kinomiya

-Todos fingen eso para llegar a lo importante –Decía cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados

-Estas exagerando, ni siquiera se han dado un beso en la boca, además ¿Qué sugieres¿Qué los vayamos a espiar ahora? –Decía burlón, como si no lo creyese posible de que él hiciese eso

-Exactamente –Sonrío ampliamente –Y tú vas a acompañarme -

-Es una broma ¿Verdad? –Se le quedo viendo extraño –No podemos espiarles, hay algo llamado P-R-I-V-A-C-I-D-A-D, Brooklyn –

-Solo quiero echar un vistacito, si no veo que pasa nada en 1 hora, nos regresamos, te lo prometo –Le miraba con ojitos de perrito a medio morir para convencerle

-Mm… Si te acompaño y ves que no sucede nada ¿Dejaras ya al novio de Mystel y le aceptaras? –

-Quizá –Dijo como respuesta –"_Quizás no_" –Pensó

_**En el parque de diversiones…**_

-¡Woaw! –Decía maravillado Mystel mirando todo el parque

-Es grande ¿Verdad? –

-Si bastante –Le regalo una sonrisa -¿A que juego quieres subir primero? –

-Al de las canicas (3) –Lo dijo bastante alegre, tomando de la mano a Zeo y arrastrarlo para buscar rápido el juego

En otra parte del parque se encontraba cierto pelinaranja con cierto peliazul, resguardados en los arbustos cerca del juego de las canicas.

-¿Por qué crees que vendrán aquí? –Le pregunto el mayor

-Si conozco a Mystel tan bien como creo conocerle, vendrán aquí primero, ama este juego –Contesto en un susurro –Y no hables fuerte, que nos van a oír –

-Algún día sabré porque te sigo en tus locuras –Dice moviendo la cabeza negativamente

-¡Shhh…! Están aquí, mira –Apunta a la pareja con su dedo índice

Hitoshi voltea su vista hacía los 2 mencionados. Efectivamente se trataban de ellos. Mystel se veía muy contento, hablo con el dueño del juego y empezó a jugar, Zeo tuvo problemas para entender el concepto del juego, peor el rubio le ayudo y termino divirtiéndose también.

-¿Ya vez? Parecen hasta dos niños de lo más inocentes –Dijo Hitoshi, viendo que era algo raro que Zeo no intentase hacer algo más que jugar

-No seas ingenuo Hiro, es obvio que tiene práctica y dejara sus manías para el final –Decía con toda seguridad

-¿Por qué al final¿Acaso sabes que último juego usaran? –

-¡Claro! Mystel querrá ir a la rueda de la fortuna, es ahí donde seguro mostrara su verdadero yo –Intentaba formar una mueca de pervertido malvado

-Hay Brooklyn –Bajaba la cabeza y la movía negativamente. Le sorprendía bastante todas las conclusiones e ideas del inglés.

Y fue así como tuvieron que esperar a que el egipcio y el japonés se subieran a varios juegos. La casa del terror, tiro al blanco, pégale al topo, en fin… un santiamén de juegos. Pero como había previsto Brooklyn Mystel le había pedido a Zeo subirse al último juego que quería y ese era la rueda de la fortuna, en donde podría ver desde lo más alto todo el parque y una parte de la ciudad.

Estando en lo más alto, nadie los oiría, nadie podría ayudar al rubio si algo le pasase y era precisamente por eso que Brooklyn no iba a permitir que se subiesen a ese juego. Iba a impedirlo de una forma u otra.

-Ni lo pienses –Le sujeto del cuello de la camisa cuando ya estaba apunto de subirse al mismo vagón que los dos novios.

-¡Suéltame Hitoshi¿No ves que si no voy Zeo lo va a violar? –Exclamo Brooklyn intentando zafarse

-No digas eso, quedamos en que no interferirías hasta que viéramos algo raro, lo cual no ha sucedido y dado que dentro de 15 minutos ya pasara tu hora, yo creo que mejor ya nos vamos –Y sin decir ni una palabra más comenzó a arrastrar al inglés del parque

-Suéltame Hiro…. Por favor… suéltame –En vista de haber ejerza do la fuerza bruta no sirvió intento por las suplicas, pero para el peliazul solo le entraban por un oído y salía por otro

_**Mientras en la Rueda de la Fortuna…**_

-¿Te sientes bien Zeo? Te ves… algo pálido –Le dijo con tono preocupante mientras se acercaba al peliverde que estaba plasmado en el asiento y evitaba mirar las ventanas

-N-No te preocupes… estoy bien –Hablo como pudo, tragando saliva. Los nervios le crispaban. Le temía a las alturas, pero no quiso decir nada para no arruinarle el paseo al rubio.

-A mi no me lo parece –Se coloco encima del peliverde para tocarle la frente, pues el espacio ahí era muy concurrido –No pareces tener fiebre… ¿Y porque estas sonrojado? –Le miro muy cerca de la cara con ingenuidad

La cercanía de sus cuerpos le ponía más nervioso que el simple hecho de estar en uno de los lugares más altos de toda la ciudad. La cara acalorada lo delataba. Pero al parecer Mystel era lo bastante ingenuo como para darse cuenta, eso era una de las cosas por la cual le quería…

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –No supo exactamente de donde vino esa auto confianza, pero que bueno que vino a su rescate –Porque no me molestaría decírtelo –Elimino cualquier tipo de separación entrambos tomando sus labios como prisioneros

Mystel tenía los parpados bien abiertos del asombro, el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas y mientras sus brazos por inercia se colocaban en el pecho del peliverde.

_beep _

-Z-Zeo… -Dijo entre el beso intentando separarse. Pero no lo logro

_beep _

Quería contestar porque sentía algo incomodo el vibrar del celular en su vientre que es donde estaba el aparato. Pero Zeo no le permitía separarse.

_beep _

_beep _

_beep _

-¡Ah! –Grito frustrado su celular al no recibir contestación

-Oye, los celulares no crecen de los árboles –Le regaño, parándose del banquillo en donde estaba sentado para ir por el celular

-No me contesto ¿Lo vez? Justo ahora debe estarle quitando la ropa a mi pobre Mystel –Decía con lágrimas de sobre dramatización en los ojos

-Un momento… ¿Qué acabas de decir? –Se le quedo viendo raro el Kinomiya mayor

-¿Eh? Pues que segurote esta quitando la ropa ahora –Decía inocentemente

-¡No! Después de eso –

-Ah…mi pobre Mystel… -Siguió con ese tono, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo

-¡Lo sabía! Todo esto no era porque le protegías como amigo, estabas celoso porque el te gusta y su atención ya no va hacer solo para ti –

-¡M-Mentira! –Intento defenderse, pero el solo ya se había delatado

-A mi no me engañas Brooklyn –

-¡De todos modos que importa! –Grito un poco enfadado –Mystel anda con ese enfermero de cuarta y yo lo único que puedo hacer es conformarme con ser su mejor amigo, siempre he sabido que Mystel no me quiere, por algo nunca se lo he dicho –Dijo con un deje de tristeza

Hitoshi se acerco al pelinaranja y coloca una mano en sus cabellos revolviéndoselos.

-Deberías estar feliz porque al menos puedes estar a su lado y deberías estar feliz porque él lo esta, si lo quieres tanto como dices, alejándolo de Zeo no lo hará ir a tus brazos huyendo –Decía sabiamente –Lo hará cuando realmente te necesite, mientras tanto solo puedes esperar a que eso suceda –

Brooklyn alzó la cabeza y se le quedo viendo, tenía los ojos algo cristalizados, pero las lágrimas no salían. No sabiendo un "por qué" concreto abrazo al mayor.

_**Varios meses después…**_

Desde aquella cita que tuvieron Mystel y Zeo en donde Brooklyn les había espiado, los cuales nunca se enteraron, muchas cosas cambiaron. Masefield había disminuido bastante bien sus ataques de celos hacía el peliverde, todo gracias a la ayuda del peliazul que le ayudaba en eso.

Ahora ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Mystel como antes, pero no por eso dejaban de ser amigos, y tampoco dejaban de verse porque a pesar de que Zeo le había pedido irse a vivir con él, el pequeño egipcio había rechazado la oferta, pues le agradaba vivir con su mejor amigo, quien ya no era tan asfixiante y sobre protector con él como antes.

Le tomo un tiempo al inglés manejar sus sentimientos con respecto a Mystel, pero el ya sentía que poco a poco se iban, pues al no pasar ya tanto tiempo con él si no con el mayor de los Kinomiya, nacía ese sentimiento, pero ahora con el peliazul.

Es imposible pensar que todo esto, fue causado por un móvil…

**₪FIN₪**

**Notas finales:**

(1) **Kami-sama:** Dios en Japonés (eso creo)

(2) **Horus**: Es representado como halcón, u hombre con cabeza de halcón, con la corona Doble. También como un Sol con alas de halcón sobre puertas y en las salas de los templos; y con forma leonina como Harmajis. El símbolo jeroglífico del halcón sobre una percha se empleó desde épocas predinásticas para representar la idea de dios (Le dice así por la mascara que usa Mystel n.n)

Uju!!! He acabado n0n!! Lo se pato final u.uUU pero ps fue mi mejor intento jaja xD esto prácticamente vendría siendo mi primer disque Broo x Mys o.o…. Eh dicho que amo esa pareja O? no? Bue ahora lo saben xD en fin espero les haya gustado, si no al menos díganmelo xD

**Atte: Ratekahinashysu-KxR**


End file.
